Eirien
Eirien Mitheryn is a member of The Party, young half-elf ranger hailing from the Grey Forest, who was banished from her home. She puts great value on good deeds and always tries to be the best person possibly, which has lead many in the Party to wonder what landed her in prison, or to join The Party. History Early Life Eirien was born into a society of elves known as the Elves of the Grey Veil. Her human mother died shortly after her birth, leaving her to grow up alongside the elves. She was raised as one of them, learning about the natural world the elves exclusively resided within. Eirien was always somewhat of an outcast due to her heritage, but did have some friends and wasn't ever particularly lonely. All Elves of the Grey Veil, when they turn sixteen, are trained to be mages or rangers, with mages discovering the location of dangerous magical items in the world, and rangers being sent to collect them, to stop them falling into the wrong hands. Eirien, having no magical talent, was trained as a ranger and joined a small squad of elves who left the Grey Forest regularly to find these items. Most Elves of the Grey Veil feared the world beyond the forest, but Eirien loved every mission she could spend outside. The Conflict of Monfre Eirien started to spend more and more time outside the forest in a nearby town called Monfre, much to the concern of her father and friends. She particularly spent a lot of time with a Halfling woman named Taria whom she had very strong feelings for. Botaria and many other residents of Monfre deeply distrusted the Elves of the Grey Veil, fearing the power that they held through the many magical items in their possession. Eirien learned through her missions across the continent that most towns and villages had the same feelings of distrust. She tried to talk to the leaders of the elves, hoping that they could spread out and make alliances to prevent an attack, but the leaders refused, saying that there was too much risk involved. Around this time, Monfre was ravaged by drought and their crops started to die. Eirien tried to gather food for them but was unable to sustain the whole town. However, she was thrilled when she heard that her next mission would be to find and secure a crystal that could control the weather. She was confident that the mages of her home could use it to help save Monfre, so she set off with her team to find it. After it had been found and secured, she brought it back to the Grey Forest and requested the mages learn how to use it and help save Monfre, but the mages said it was too risky to experiment with it and refused. Banishment Furious, Eirien told Taria about the event, wanting someone to talk to who would sympathise. But she quickly realised this was a mistake, as Taria was even angrier than Eirien about the elves' refusal to help. Taria told the townspeople that the Elves of the Grey Veil had the means to save the town and wouldn't do it, so they would have to take the means by force. Eirien attempted to defuse the situation, but failed, and the townspeople stormed into the forest. She ran ahead and warned the elves of the incoming attack, assisting in evacuating most of them before the attack hit. The townspeople tried to find the magical objects, ransacking and burning houses in an attempt to find them. But they were unable to, and eventually abandoned the attack. The elves were left with much of their home destroyed, and soon learned that Eirien was to blame. She was banished from the Grey Forest, and told never to return. Heartbroken, Eirien set off east, hoping to start over and commit herself to rebuilding lives rather than ruining them. Eirien is yet to reveal why, but after some time travelling she was sent to prison and deported to Wastelandia. During the deportation, she met four other prisoners: a quiet human ninja named Tatsumaki, a criminal duo of a shade and a dragonborn called Kaano and Suqa, and a strange blue ogre named Wrecklan. Despite her distaste for the presumed criminal status of them - particularly Kaano and Suqa - she accepted that there was no alternative but to work with them to escape. Personality Eirien has always strived to be kind to others, being incredibly empathetic and unwilling to let others suffer. She has a natural talent for talking to people, happy to talk to someone for the sake of information or just for a friendly chat. She often is the one to do the talking for The Party, which irritates some members, particularly Kaano. Eirien also enjoys exploring, loving to discover new locations and meet new people, and also likes to read and practice her archery in her spare time. Alignment Eirien is one of the only "good" people in The Party, resulting in her often getting along poorly with the other members. Relationships The Robot Eirien is very curious about the origins of the Robot, having never seen a Warforged like it before. She enjoys its music, but doesn't have any particular emotional ties to it. Tatsumaki Eirien finds Tatsumaki to be the most trustworthy member of the party and gets along very well with him. She knows very little about him, but finds his parkour and stealth abilities very impressive. Wrecklan Eirien is genuinely concerned for Wrecklan's mental health, unsure if he actually can control his actions. She finds his presence highly infuriating, as his irrational behaviour has landed the party in trouble before. Suqa Mardiq Eirien finds Suqa to be somewhat irritating. His constant sexual puns and innuendos can be amusing at times, but can get very annoying very quickly, particurly in an intense situation. Kaano Eirien strongly dislikes Kaano, finding his moral apathy and general disregard for the wellbeing of others very unpleasant. She does agree with him, however, on the issue of rights for downtrodden races. Thrawk Eirien doesn't know Thrawk very well, but he seems to be trustworthy enough, if very angry and bitter. She doesn't particularly appreciate his drug trafficking, but it isn't something she would confront him over. Gallery Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Grey Elves Category:Imperials